A First Kiss
by Countrylover99
Summary: One-shot story about Sarah and Frank's first kiss!


**Just a one-shot story about Frank and Sarah's kiss, before the kidnapping. Both of them are one of my favorite couples and I feel like Ephraim and Liza, they lacked the screen time as well. But that kiss was too cute...so I decided to write something about them. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a snowy evening when Sarah and her gentle mother were in the kitchen parlour drinking tea. Sarah loved her home very much. She felt safe and sound, just like a little girl. She never dreamed of leaving her parents and family, though her papa wanted to settle her down with one of the town suitors. The snow was falling down gently and quietly, it was too calm. Sarah looked around and sighed. Suddenly, she pictured how frightened she'd feel if she were away from her sweet mother. Her thoughts sounded childish... even younger Alice in her group wasn't as attached to her parents as she was. Maybe Sarah wasn't ready to be someone's wife and leave her peaceful home.

When she finished drinking her tea, she quickly got up to help her mother in washing the dishes. Her dear papa was working out late, and her mother was leaving to visit Mary Gailen Dorcas's mother.

"I'll be home in an hour or so, sweetheart." Mrs. Kine informed her lovely daughter.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come?" She asked her daughter once more before leaving.

"No, mother. I'll stay at home and wait for papa." Sarah replied and gave her mother a warm shawl.

"Say 'hello' to Dorcas and her younger sister Dorothy from me." Sarah called out and locked the door behind her dear mama.

Sarah set down in her mother's rocking chair and started to knit. She was very hard-working and enjoyed helping others. Her close friends were all busy this evening: Martha and Liza went out to visit Mrs. Rochford and her darling children, Ruth was baking a pie for her uncle and two of the town suitors, who had come to win her heart, Alice was with her parents and Steven reading a book, and Dorcas with her little sister, was planning to go to bed early. Sarah felt like she had nothing to do. She hated that feeling very much, so she busied herself with chores. Earlier, Martha and Liza did ask her if she wanted to join them, but Sarah wasn't interested. Usually, she loved visiting her friends and spending time with kids, today however, she wanted to stay at home. Somehow, she had a strange feeling, something that she had never felt before. Sarah felt as if today was her last day in her sweet home.

She was still nervously knitting, when she heard a knock on the door. Thinking that it's her caring papa, she quickly got up and opened the door. Sarah found herself shocked when she saw young and handsome Carl Robertson outside.

"Good evening, my dear!" Carl exclaimed happily. His coat was drenched with snow and his hat was frozen.

"Why Carl! Come inside quickly and I'll make you a hot chocolate." Sarah invited her suitor inside.

Carl was a young business man, his father owned a ranch but he hated when people called him a farmer. Mr. Kine, Sarah's father admired him very much, and liked him as a son-in-law material. Sarah also was very friendly with him, she even called him her suitor, but marrying him was never her plan. Though, she did consider the idea because of her parents, who were fond of him. For now, she and Carl were friends and that was it. Carl also fancied Sarah, she was beautiful and hard-working, who wouldn't want a wife like that?.

Carl was charming and talkative, but Sarah only looked at him as a friend. Oh, why wasn't she ready to marry him and make her dear parents happy?

She wished she could...but something always stopped her from kissing Carl. Though, he always begged her to kiss him...maybe it wasn't something, maybe it was someone. Maybe, she was still thinking about the fierce and brave backwoodsman, who stole her heart during the barn-raising.

Carl started talking to her about his new career and how he got an invitation to Washington. Sarah smiled and nodded politely, trying very hard to listen to him, but she couldn't figure out what he was saying. Her thoughts were somewhere else, and she was tired.

"My dear, I hate to leave you, but I agreed to meet Sergeant Walker tonight." Finally Carl announced. Sarah couldn't help but feel a little happy that Carl was leaving.

"I will see you tomorrow." She said, while getting up and leading him towards the door.

* * *

Frank quietly approached a warm cabin where two young ladies were saying 'goodbye' to their neighbour. He instantly recognised the two girls. His older brothers were smitten with them, unfortunately Sarah wasn't there. His Sarah, who he was about to steal away and make her his wife, wasn't among them.

"Dan, Eph! Your two's in here!" Frank informed his brothers and continued his search for the future bride-to-be.

Oh yes! He was excited... he had been waiting for this moment for so long. His dreams were finally coming true. Tonight he and Sarah would get married. It was too good to be true!

* * *

"How about my goodnight kiss Sarah?" Carl asked yet again, before leaving.

"Oh, Carl, your so persistent." Sarah didn't believe it. Why couldn't Carl just leave and let her be? She had never kissed anyone before, and she knew she'd be a bad kisser. She was shy and wasn't ready for it.

"Be a sport. Just one kiss." Carl begged again and again.

It was true, Carl was bit annoying. But sooner or later, she had to face this reality and kiss him, so might aswell be on her terms.

"Well, maybe just a little one. Close your eyes." She was finally doing it. When both of them closed their eyes, Sarah didn't know what to do. She was nervous...it was her first kiss. So, she kinda froze there with her eyes closed, wishing that she could be just as bold as Dorcas, Martha and Liza were, maybe even as confident as Alice.

Frank, who had been listening and watching this quietly, creeped up on them and knocked Carl out. Sarah had her eyes closed and didn't even notice what happened, she was too nervous and was in her own thoughts. Frank couldn't help it, she was just so beautiful and gorgeous. So, without any hesitation, he slammed his lips onto hers and kissed her passionately. Sarah felt a hot pressure on her lips, it was something that she had never experienced before. Is this what love feels like? Is this it? 'Wow. Carl is such a good kisser' she thought. The kiss was long and full with passion, both of them enjoyed it. So, when unfortunately, it ended, Sarah opened her eyes slowly.

"Why, Carl" she was so impressed with him. Maybe he would be a good husband, after all. Frank was also very content, but soon Sarah found herself astonished and maybe a little afraid, when she saw Frank, instead of Carl.

"Frank!" She cried out. Even though, she had been dreaming about him after the barn-raising, she was quite afraid of him. Maybe because of that horrible barn-raising fight she had witnessed.

Soon, Sarah found herself wrapped up in a blanket and was thrown over Frank's shoulder, who carried her off quickly and quite excitingly.

"Put me down!" She cried. Even though, this was a scary night for Sarah and even though, she felt frightened, part of her was relaxed. That kiss was something meaningful, something neither she or Frank would ever forget.


End file.
